1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an article of manufacture. In particular, a pair of arms supports a panel.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Commonplace signage is typically rigid and not easily moved. Signage like this often fails in its main purpose, to attract attention and with it the opportunity to convey a message such as an advertising message. Evidence of this failure is the rising use of human carried, human held signs where human animation first draws the attention of bystanders and passersby. That humans are affordable as sign bearers is surely a temporary phenomenon in the United States. What is needed is an affordable sign that attracts attention without human involvement and capitalizes on the opportunity to present a message.